Events such as concerts, sporting events, conventions, and the like draw large numbers of fans, consumers, guests, patrons, or convention participants. Such individuals are often subjected to long waits in lines to purchase merchandise, use event facilities, and utilize event services. Additionally, locating persons, facilities and services within a crowded environment such as a concert, sporting event, convention, or the like may be very difficult.